cuantas veces no he pedido mucho dulce
by jennimarcela848
Summary: lo espeluznante llego bien grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr
1. Chapter 1

una noche escalofriante en la ciudad monstruosa de leyenda el capitán tentáculos estaba contando una historia de lo sobrenatural a toda su tripulacion cuando el capitan tentaculos era joven monstruoso solia ir al parque de juegos abandonado cerca del cementerio pero llovia mucho hacia casi imposible jugar ahi una noche me le escape de mis familiares para ir a ese espeluznante lugar investigue sobre ese cementerio y si habia mucho cadaver enterrado en las bovedas incluso en las tumbas cuando llovia demasiado caia mucho rayo cosquilloso pero el capitan tentaculos golpeo una lapida sin querer la tumba se abrio de golpe justo delante del capitan tentaculos cuando este entro al ataud de aquel difunto vio muchas telarañas un equipo de laboratorio abandonado sucio inclusive con demasiado polvo cuando el capitan tentaculos jalo de las telarañas se abrio un cuarto secreto donde habian muchos restos de monstruos rivales de todo tipo en especial uno epico que lo golpearon mucho pero el capitan tentaculos le echo un ojo al epico cuando este epico abrio de un susto a octex el capitan tentaculos este se echo para atras para evitar que lo aporrearan el fallecido epico zombi monstruoso se salio de la tumba fue a parar a la plaza del pueblo griego los habitantes extrañados por lo ocurrido ayer con ese epico cuando salio la luna llena este se enterro debajo de la tierra como un gusano del cementerio se transformo en el zombi devorador era conocido como el aterrador pirata maligno despiadado asesino de monstruos pero octex el capitan tentaculos sabia el riesgo que corria con suerte este traia su rifle del futuro no disparo como un experto salio huyendo como una gallina aterrada se subio al barco pero al llegar al barco toda la tripulacion lo asusto demasiado este se desmayo cuando los demas de la tripulacion de octex vieron que su capitan no se levantaba ni una gota de agua decidieron buscar al asesino de monstruos ninguno respondia

excepto el epico que se llevo a octex para el laboratorio secreto


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente ha vuelto al ba l olvidado infernal entre otras palabras el mundo olvidado infernal imaginario en las pesadillas de la adolescente solitaria dice nuestro plan ha funcionado mira

El ba l olvidado infernal retrocedi para recoger los juguetes sat nicos imaginarios indigentes liberados fueron olvidandolos dentro del mismo baul olvidado infernal

el unico problema que el baul olvidado infernal esta en el cuarto de la adolescente

solitaria y teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente esta dentro del atico de la

jovencita solitaria

rapido martin mystery el dinosaurio autentico investigador de lo paranormal

ayudar al cavernicola de nieve

esta bien cavernicola

emma la jovencita solitaria necesitamos de su ayuda

emma la jovencita solitaria se fue corriendo en busca de la raqueta de tennis para deshacerse de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente simplemente meterlo al ba l olvidado infernal ella se acerca hacia teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se acerc hacia emma la jovencita solitaria con las garras filosas listas para aru ar y convertirla en osa de juguete para el ba l olvidado infernal a la adolescente solitaria pero no contaba que emma la adolescente solitaria ten a la raqueta de tennis en la mano izquierda

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente miraba a la adolescente solitaria que ya hab a crecido hasta volverse adolescente solitaria

Le dio un raquetazo a teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente

Lo mand directo al ba l olvidado infernal

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se fue para siempre

no volver a asustarla jam s

Dijo java el cavern cola de nieve

No puedo obligar a la gente

Para que sea mi amigo hola

En el centro monstruoso investigativo de lo paranormal los guardias hab an custodiado el ba l olvidado infernal hasta la celda de cacer a nueva para Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata pod a cazar a sus presas favoritas eran chicas adolescentes solitarias las desvanec an de la faz de la tierra ya convertidas en animales de peluches replicables para Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata es como sentirse en casa tranquilo sin molestarlo en el territorio de caza cuando de repente un guardia que hacia la limpieza de su coto de cacer a aprovech para escaparse de la celda de contenci n Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba en el bloque c de criaturas de muy malas pulgas hab a visto a la bruja popote al lodo asqueroso sludgy a la bestia reguetonera del caos al coco drag n miniaturizado al insecto lloretas de nieve al genio maquiav lico negro al zombie radioactivo del pantano a bandses el cocodrilo fara nico zombie a gastromo la babosa buena gente al drag n brujo al monstruo peludo tosco azul gris ceo ya mencionado a los 3 alien genas del espacio exterior

Al druida siniestro a los snauzergores al berraco zombie regenerativo al esp ritu del capit n bigotes a simona de bastien al lagerchaun al comisario peludo tosco azul gris ceo ya mencionado entre otros adefesios

teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba buscando presas preferidas para la zona de caceria habia caminado mucho desde el corredor del bloque c de las criaturas de muy malas pulgas hasta llegar a la oficina de sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito pregunt sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito :  
Puedes pasar Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata?  
Claro Respondi Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata a sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito Gracias sheldon guerrero Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata no volvi a molestar a emma la adolescente solitaria y a las amigas reales incluyendo a los dos amigos conseguidos por la fuerza del destino Que puede obligar a la gente a ser mi amigo No tener que obligar a java el cavern cola ni a Mart n mystery el dinosaurio aut ntico investigador de lo paranormal Mientras tanto en el ba l olvidado infernal teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente?  
estaba secuestrando a las amigas reales las convirtio en animales de peluche al fin las tres amigas reales convertidas en animales de peluche reunidas dentro del ba l olvidado infernal podr reunirme con emma la adulta valiente claro que la convertir en animal de peluche!  
cueste lo que cueste!  
juro que me vengare de emma la adulta valiente y sus tales amigos monstruosos reales exclam teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente A la noche siguiente emma la adulta valiente estaba sola dentro del cuarto cerca del tico donde pasar a mi eternidad dentro del ba l olvidado infernal teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente estaba reunido con emma la adulta humillada por las amigas reales convertidas en animales de peluche estuvo hablando a solas cuando Mart n mystery el dinosaurio aut ntico investigador de lo paranormal y los otros dos monstruos investigadores de lo paranormales se asomaron por la ventana de la casa de emma el dinosaurio aut ntico investigador de lo paranormal decia ahi alguien en casa sin duda alguna entonces fue idea mia maldito juguete sat nico infernal en secuestrar a las amigas reales cierto animal de felpa si sonrisa maniaca pronto estaremos juntos en la dimensi n donde estaremos por siempre cierto perra prostituta no respondio emma la adulta humillada por cierto juguete satanico de felpa son mis amigas reales no tu oso eroso imaginario indigente asi ya lo veras muy prontico zorra te guste o no te guste asquerosa zorra teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se hab a parado justo delante de emma la adulta humillada emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se habia sorprendido por que el extra o comportamiento de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente tenia razon ese juguete imaginario indigente se estaba parando y enfureciendose justo delante mio se pregunt teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente le mostr las garras afiladas Salto hacia emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente haciendo el famoso poof!  
Mart n mystery el aut ntico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se sali de la ventana junto con sus dos amigos monstruosos reales para salvar a emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se la quito por la fuerza haciendo que teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente dejara de hacer el famoso poof!  
comenz la pelea entre Mart n mystery el aut ntico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal contra teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente lo aru a justo en ese momento estas bien emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente eso creo respondi El pobrecito aut ntico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal estaba sufriendo sangrado por el rasgu o de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente Diana lombard la osa malosa se acerc hac a emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente este se enoj como un verdadero h roe vengativo pero no contaba que java el cavern cola de nieve apareciera justo detr s de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente martin mystery el aut ntico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal exclam muy bien java no dejare que me patean el trasero por un est pido oso de peluche joder la misma mierda gru ido de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente

no detendr s a teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente no volver a estar solo nunca m s se lo hab a jurado Diana lombard la osa malosa estaba justo al lado de emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente el juguete de felpa cayo encima de Diana lombard la osa malosa tratando de quitarselo de encima le hace el famoso poof!  
la transforma en animal de peluche dejandola dentro del baul olvidado infernal martin mystery el aut ntico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal y java el cavern cola de nieve me escuchan se oye muy fantasmal pues vamonos o seremos los siguientes le cierran la puerta justo por detras de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente emma la adulta preocupada por lo sucedido con la monstrua de oscuro magia puedes estar segura maldita zorra prepagada desde que empezamos la universidad las cosas se pusieron feas mis amigas reales ya no me acompa an tienen nuevos intereses han seguido adelante sin embargo cuando debby clark la amiga inseparable para todo se consigui el novio mas guapo del campus universitario a ver si el indice de leyendas nos da una explicacion exacta 


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente ha vuelto al ba l olvidado infernal entre otras palabras el mundo olvidado infernal imaginario en las pesadillas de la adolescente solitaria dice nuestro plan ha funcionado mira

El ba l olvidado infernal retrocedi para recoger los juguetes sat nicos imaginarios indigentes liberados fueron olvidandolos dentro del mismo baul olvidado infernal

el unico problema que el baul olvidado infernal esta en el cuarto de la adolescente

solitaria y teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente esta dentro del atico de la

jovencita solitaria

rapido martin mystery el dinosaurio autentico investigador de lo paranormal

ayudar al cavernicola de nieve

esta bien cavernicola

emma la jovencita solitaria necesitamos de su ayuda

emma la jovencita solitaria se fue corriendo en busca de la raqueta de tennis para deshacerse de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente simplemente meterlo al ba l olvidado infernal ella se acerca hacia teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se acerc hacia emma la jovencita solitaria con las garras filosas listas para aru ar y convertirla en osa de juguete para el ba l olvidado infernal a la adolescente solitaria pero no contaba que emma la adolescente solitaria ten a la raqueta de tennis en la mano izquierda

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente miraba a la adolescente solitaria que ya hab a crecido hasta volverse adolescente solitaria

Le dio un raquetazo a teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente

Lo mand directo al ba l olvidado infernal

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se fue para siempre

no volver a asustarla jam s

Dijo java el cavern cola de nieve

No puedo obligar a la gente

Para que sea mi amigo hola

En el centro monstruoso investigativo de lo paranormal los guardias hab an custodiado el ba l olvidado infernal hasta la celda de cacer a nueva para Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata pod a cazar a sus presas favoritas eran chicas adolescentes solitarias las desvanec an de la faz de la tierra ya convertidas en animales de peluches replicables para Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata es como sentirse en casa tranquilo sin molestarlo en el territorio de caza cuando de repente un guardia que hacia la limpieza de su coto de cacer a aprovech para escaparse de la celda de contenci n Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba en el bloque c de criaturas de muy malas pulgas hab a visto a la bruja popote al lodo asqueroso sludgy a la bestia reguetonera del caos al coco drag n miniaturizado al insecto lloretas de nieve al genio maquiav lico negro al zombie radioactivo del pantano a bandses el cocodrilo fara nico zombie a gastromo la babosa buena gente al drag n brujo al monstruo peludo tosco azul gris ceo ya mencionado a los 3 alien genas del espacio exterior

Al druida siniestro a los snauzergores al berraco zombie regenerativo al esp ritu del capit n bigotes a simona de bastien al lagerchaun al comisario peludo tosco azul gris ceo ya mencionado entre otros adefesios

teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba buscando presas preferidas para la zona de caceria habia caminado mucho desde el corredor del bloque c de las criaturas de muy malas pulgas hasta llegar a la oficina de sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito pregunt sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito :  
Puedes pasar Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata?  
Claro Respondi Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata a sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito Gracias sheldon guerrero Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata no volvi a molestar a emma la adolescente solitaria y a las amigas reales incluyendo a los dos amigos conseguidos por la fuerza del destino Que puede obligar a la gente a ser mi amigo No tener que obligar a java el cavern cola ni a Mart n mystery el dinosaurio aut ntico investigador de lo paranormal?  
abandonado sin amigos no recordado nunca mas a la ma ana siguiente emma la adulta valiente se acerco hacia debby clark la amiga especial la abrazaba le decia disculpame amiga no vuelvo a conjurar el nombre del amigo imaginario indigente jamas me quedo traumatizada de por vida incluso a las dos compa eras del instituto de doorchester estaban ahi adentro del baul olvidado infernal tranquila emma no te preocupes por ese baul olvidado infernal nos desharemos de ese baul olvidado infernal claro que si debby clark gracias amiga inseparable a ya veo el problema cual problema ese recuerdo de el amigo imaginario indigente que estaba dentro del baul olvidado infernal mierda ese animal de peluche con traje de indigente fumador de pooper ese frasco amarillo que horror

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente ha vuelto al ba l olvidado infernal entre otras palabras el mundo olvidado infernal imaginario en las pesadillas de la adolescente solitaria dice nuestro plan ha funcionado mira

El ba l olvidado infernal retrocedi para recoger los juguetes sat nicos imaginarios indigentes liberados fueron olvidandolos dentro del mismo baul olvidado infernal

el unico problema que el baul olvidado infernal esta en el cuarto de la adolescente

solitaria y teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente esta dentro del atico de la

jovencita solitaria

rapido martin mystery el dinosaurio autentico investigador de lo paranormal

ayudar al cavernicola de nieve

esta bien cavernicola

emma la jovencita solitaria necesitamos de su ayuda

emma la jovencita solitaria se fue corriendo en busca de la raqueta de tennis para deshacerse de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente simplemente meterlo al ba l olvidado infernal ella se acerca hacia teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se acerc hacia emma la jovencita solitaria con las garras filosas listas para aru ar y convertirla en osa de juguete para el ba l olvidado infernal a la adolescente solitaria pero no contaba que emma la adolescente solitaria ten a la raqueta de tennis en la mano izquierda

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente miraba a la adolescente solitaria que ya hab a crecido hasta volverse adolescente solitaria

Le dio un raquetazo a teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente

Lo mand directo al ba l olvidado infernal

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se fue para siempre

no volver a asustarla jam s

Dijo java el cavern cola de nieve

No puedo obligar a la gente

Para que sea mi amigo hola

En el centro monstruoso investigativo de lo paranormal los guardias hab an custodiado el ba l olvidado infernal hasta la celda de cacer a nueva para Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata pod a cazar a sus presas favoritas eran chicas adolescentes solitarias las desvanec an de la faz de la tierra ya convertidas en animales de peluches replicables para Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata es como sentirse en casa tranquilo sin molestarlo en el territorio de caza cuando de repente un guardia que hacia la limpieza de su coto de cacer a aprovech para escaparse de la celda de contenci n Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba en el bloque c de criaturas de muy malas pulgas hab a visto a la bruja popote al lodo asqueroso sludgy a la bestia reguetonera del caos al coco drag n miniaturizado al insecto lloretas de nieve al genio maquiav lico negro al zombie radioactivo del pantano a bandses el cocodrilo fara nico zombie a gastromo la babosa buena gente al drag n brujo al monstruo peludo tosco azul gris ceo ya mencionado a los 3 alien genas del espacio exterior

Al druida siniestro a los snauzergores al berraco zombie regenerativo al esp ritu del capit n bigotes a simona de bastien al lagerchaun al comisario peludo tosco azul gris ceo ya mencionado entre otros adefesios

teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba buscando presas preferidas para la zona de caceria habia caminado mucho desde el corredor del bloque c de las criaturas de muy malas pulgas hasta llegar a la oficina de sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito pregunt sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito :  
Puedes pasar Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata?  
Claro Respondi Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata a sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito Gracias sheldon guerrero Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata no volvi a molestar a emma la adolescente solitaria y a las amigas reales incluyendo a los dos amigos conseguidos por la fuerza del destino 


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Martin Mystery tiene el lado malo de MOM y termina limpiando las instalaciones de monstruos de Block-C, tropieza con una jaula aparentemente vacía que resulta ser la jaula de Phantom Werewolf, un peligroso hombre lobo con habilidades para convertir humanos en hombres lobo y volverse invisible . Embosca a Martin, hiriéndolo en su muñeca con sus garras antes de que se contenga.

Martin está cambiando rápidamente y haciendo cosas que normalmente no haría, como golpear a chicas atractivas de la nada, hambre incontrolable, gusto salvaje por carnes, malos olores corporales, crecimientos de pelo drásticos en su cuerpo, locomoción bestial, etc. vergonzoso él mismo en el proceso. Finalmente, Martin se da cuenta de que está cambiando, pero por miedo decide quedarse con él.

Mientras tanto, el misterioso secuestro de estudiantes varones había estado sucediendo por un tiempo, pero nadie sabe quién es el culpable. Java y Diana deciden investigar. Su investigación los llevó a Phantom Werewolf, que huye al ser avistado. Diana y Java van tras el hombre lobo, solo para descubrir que Martin se transformó en uno. Ambos ahora saben que Martin es un hombre lobo, pero él no es el secuestrador. Temiendo lo que podría hacer, Martin huye de Diana y Java para unirse al paquete de Phantom Werewolf. Entonces, MOM informó, notificando el escape de Phantom Werewolf a Java y Diana, dándose cuenta de que Martin había sido transformado a través del informe de Diana. MOM está molesta porque nadie informó al incidente de Martin antes, pero Diana y Java le aseguran que traerán a Martin y capturarán a Phantom Werewolf.

Cuando Java y Diana finalmente encuentran a Martin en una cueva (quien cavó una jaula subterránea para evitar irse salvajemente), el Phantom Werewolf (que es la única serie conductora de estudiantes secuestradores de la Universidad) llega cuando Martin se convierte en un hombre lobo , el lobo fantasma llama a su manada de lobos para atacar a Martin, pero Martin, ayudado por Diana y Java, lucha contra los hombres lobo omega uno por uno derribándolos, cuando Martin está a merced de los hombres lobo Omega, pero Java usa los silbatos para obligar a los hombres lobo Omega a retirarse para salvar a su amigo. Martin, ayudado por Diana y Java, logra derrotar al Hombre Lobo Phantom y ha logrado encerrarlo en una jaula. Martin sigue siendo un hombre lobo en la casa que bebe un suero para el crecimiento del cabello en lugar de un antitodo al final del episodio, para gran enojo de Martin.


End file.
